A Story of A Girl Named Kimchi
by Kentona Seizaburo
Summary: Kimchi, seorang gadis 14 tahun, mengabdikan sebagian hidupnya sebagai seorang ninja Konoha. Tunggu dulu, tidak pernah ada yang namanya Kimchi di manga Naruto. Eh, apa mungkin ada ya? Kimchi's solo oneshot! RnR?


**_Saat cinta seakan mati, dengan apa ia dihidupkan?_**

Kimchi, seorang gadis 14 tahun, mengabdikan sebagian hidupnya sebagai seorang ninja Konoha.

Tunggu dulu, tidak pernah ada yang namanya Kimchi di manga Naruto. Eh, apa mungkin ada ya?

Hmm... mungkin juga. Hanya saja, siapa itu Kimchi?

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto -- Masashi Kishimoto**

**Untitled -- Kimchi Seizaburo**

* * *

**-- A Story of A Girl Named Kimchi --**

Pagi.

Seorang gadis melihat cahaya matahari dari balik tirai jendela kamarnya. Bisa juga dibilang tirai jendela rumahnya, karena rumahnya hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruangan saja. Hm, mungkin kita tak bisa menyebutnya rumah. Gubuk adalah kata yang lebih pantas untuk menyebutnya. Atau kandang.

Yang mana saja boleh.

Kenapa seorang gadis tinggal dalam sebuah gubuk tak layak huni?

Apa semiskin itu dia?

Jangan melihat seorang ninja dari tampilan luarnya, begitu kata para jounin Konoha. Karena itu, mungkin kita perlu menyelidiki gadis ini lebih jauh. Atau, kita biarkan dia yang bercerita?

**Kimchi's POV**

Pagi sudah tiba. Aku menunggunya. Pagi hari adalah waktu yang cocok untuk memulai kegiatan. Semalaman aku menunggu datangnya seberkas sinar mentari, dengan mata terbuka lebar. Mengantuk itu pasti, tapi aku memang sudah terbiasa menang melawan kantuk, jadi begadang tiga hari demi latihan itu bukan masalah, seperti yang sudah kulakukan tiga hari terakhir ini.

Oh, maaf. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri.

Hai, namaku Kimchi, seorang ninja Konohagakure. Sebenarnya, aku adalah ninja dari Otogakure. Hei, jangan menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Aku bukanlah mata-mata. Aku sedang menghindari perang antara klan-ku dengan klan-klan lain di Oto, dengan kata lain, aku ninja pelarian.

Perang antarklan memang biasa terjadi di Oto, tapi kali ini berbeda. Penguasa baru –yang kemampuannya kuakui memang hebat –walau tak sehebat klan-ku, memiliki teknik cerdas yang membuatnya tak terkalahkan : adu domba. Caranya mengadu domba benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak, dan selalu tidak ada orang yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diadu domba. Kecuali aku.

Karena berbagai alasan, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke desa ini, Hidden Leaf. Alasanku yang pertama adalah karena aku marah. Aku sudah mengingatkan semua anggota klan bahwa sebenarnya kami sedang diadu domba oleh iblis itu. Ya, iblis yang seakan bangkit dari dalam jurang tergelap dan merusak ketentraman desa kami. Tapi apa yang kudapat, cacian, hinaan, bahkan tamparan dari seorang ayah. Satu-satunya anggota klan yang tidak menentangku adalah kakak, tapi itu juga tidak berarti dia mempercayaiku. Jadi aku lari kesini. Sendirian.

Alasan keduaku adalah klan mengusirku. Ayahku, sebagai seorang ketua klan merasa perbuatanku tidak bisa diampuni, karena menurutnya aku menghina tuannya, si pemimpin tak punya hati yang bagiku tak pantas disebut manusia. Bodohnya ayahku, dia seperti peliharaan yang setia pada majikannya yang sama-sama binatang.

Alasan terakhir, alasanku yang paling kuat, adalah karena aniki-ku, satu-satunya orang yang sangat kucintai, menyuruhku untuk pergi. Mungkin ia merasa aku tidak akan bertahan dalam perang kali ini. Walaupun aniki tidak kelihatan percaya padaku, ketika kutanya alasannya menyuruhku pergi, ia berkata, "karena kau harus." Memang dia orang yang membingungkan. Tapi meski begitu, akhirnya aku lari juga.

Dan disinilah aku, sebatang kara dalam sebuah gubuk reyot yang dibangun dengan asal-asalan. Aku berpikir bahwa aku hanya sementara disini, hanya beberapa minggu. Tapi tampaknya aku salah.

Sebelum meninggalkan Oto, aniki berjanji ia akan menjemputku di Konohagakure saat situasi sudah aman, kalau perang itu sudah berakhir. Tapi ini sudah 1 tahun lebih semenjak kepergianku dari kampung halaman. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari aniki, apalagi dari klan. Yang kudengar adalah berita tentang pembantaian beberapa klan di Oto yang simpang siur, tapi tak ada berita tentang klanku. Apa klanku terbantai? Kalau begitu, aniki...

Ah, kenapa aku malah menceritakan keluargaku?

Sumimasen.

Pagi ini aku bersiap pergi ke akademi ninja. Kukenakan satu set baju ninjaku, baju dengan kerah tinggi berwarna biru muda –warna kesukaanku, dan celana pendek putih, serta tak lupa sepatu boots kesayanganku –satu-satunya yang kumiliki disini. Sekarang, di plat pelindung kepalaku terukir lambang Konoha, daun dengan pusaran di tengahnya. Sebenarnya aku rindu juga untuk mengenakan pelindung kepala bermotif not balok itu, tapi tak bisa disini. Jadi, kuikat kuat-kuat pelindung kepala itu di dahi, lalu aku bersiap ke akademi.

=0==

Seperti biasa, perjalanan ke akademi sangat sepi. Memang banyak ninja-ninja lain yang setingkat denganku lewat atau mendahuluiku, tapi tak satupun menyapa. Aku sudah biasa dianggap angin oleh yang lain, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga ingin disapa.

Ah, sudahlah, sepertinya tak perlulah aku menceritakan kesedihan-kesedihanku.

Jadi, sampailah aku di akademi ninjaku sekarang. Berbeda dengan akademi ninjaku yang lama, akademi ini melatih murid supaya menjadi ninja yang kuat dan cerdas, bukan hanya mencari ninja cerdas dan kuat tapi lalu membuang yang bodoh atau lemah.

Konoha Ninja Academy, salah satu sekolah ninja paling top senegara Hi. Walaupun aku tak begitu terkenal disini, tapi aku mendapat banyak pelajaran yang sangat mahal. Aku belajar tentang bersahabat. Meski sahabatku disni hanya rekan setimku, hal itu yang sangat jarang ada di kampungku. Aku belajar tentang saling menolong dan melindungi, bukannya malah mengorbankan teman satu tim demi misi. Dan satu hal yang aku dapat disini dan tak akan pernah kudapatkan di lingkungan klan adalah

cinta.

Entah sejak kapan, cinta adalah hal terlarang dalam klan. Bila ketahuan mencintai seseorang, maka bersiaplah kehilangan orang itu.

Namanya Sasuke, dari klan Uchiha. Salah satu klan dalam 5 besar daftar klan saingan terberat klanku. Aku tak tahu banyak tentang dirinya, tapi apa perlunya? Toh tanpa aku mengetahui tetek bengek tentangnya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Ah, kata yang indah itu, cinta. Lama sekali aku tak mengucapkannya.

Sebenarnya sejak kapan aku menyukai Sasuke?

Sejak hari itu.

Ya, hari yang tak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

=0==

**~ Flash.**

Di kelas, aku mengamati teman-teman yang sedang mengobrol. Ada yang mengobrol tentang jurus baru, tentang ninja buronan, sampai hal-hal tidak penting seperti nama marga siapa yang paling jelek, alasan kenapa ayah mereka botak, dan sebangsanya. Tapi perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah pembicaraan tiga orang anak gadis. Mereka membicarakan tentang siapa laki-laki yang mereka sukai.

"Hinata, siapa laki-laki yang kamu sukai?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning.

"Eto.. itu.. a.. aku.." gadis dengan tampang polos yang ditanya tergagap-gagap menjawabnya.

"Ayolah Hinata, kami ingin tahu." kali ini gadis lain di sebelahnya yang berkata.

"A-ano.. itu.."

"Siapa?" desak keduanya.

"Ha.. itu.. na-nana.."

"Nana? Mana ada anak lelaki namanya Nana?" desak mereka lagi.

"Na-nana.."

"..." kali ini mereka hanya diam.

"Na.. na.."

"Halah. Keburu kiamat."

"Kalau aku jelas Sasuke dong. Dia kan cool, kuat, dan tampaaaaan sekali. Cocok sama aku gitu," sela gadis berambut kuning panjang yang diikat ke belakang itu. Aku heran. Jaman sekarang masih ada ya perempuan yang mau memelihara rambut sepanjang itu? Habis obat pel berapa botol tu buat keramas?

"Iiiih, mana mau Sasuke sama kamu? Mendingan juga sama aku. Lebih cantik, manis, seksi, blablablabla.." sanggah yang lain. Nah, yang ini malah lebih aneh. Warna rambut kok pink? Astaga, nanti kalo rambutnya dikira gulali gimana?

"Uohok uohok! Seksi? Seksi dari mananya? Seksi kalo diliat dari kantor Hokage pake sedotan buntet sih iya!"

"Iiiih, bilang aja kamu sirik. Ya kan, Ino?" si pinky menantang ekor kuda (?).

"Sirik sama kamu? Halah, nggak level lah yaw!" bantah gadis itu.

Aku menghela nafas karena : yang pertama, mereka konyol, dan yang kedua..

"Andaikan di klan kami bisa sebebas ini untuk mencintai seseorang," lamunku. Meski begitu, aku tahu itu mustahil.

=0==

Pulang sekolah, aku tak berniat untuk pulang. Pulang kemana? Ke triplek-triplek yang kupaku seadanya itu? Triplek-triplek itu bahkan tak layak disebut rumah.

Menyebalkan. Aku memang tidak bakat menjadi tukang bangunan. Well, meskipun begitu bukan berarti aku mau menjadi tukang bangunan.

"Naruto, aku pulang dulu ya, ada latihan."

"Ooh, untuk ujian chunin ya? Ah, aku baru ingat kalau Konoha jadi tempat penyelenggaraannya."

"Iya. Kau juga, latihanlah. Apalagi lawan kita banyak yang tangguh."

"Aaaah, aku malas! Masa dilatih sama Ebizou-sensei?"

"Sudah ya, Naruto. Ja!"

"Ujian chunin? Oh, ujian itu." gumamku.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, aku juga harus latihan. Tapi sebelum itu,"

**KRUUUUUUUTT.....**

"Makan apa ya? Uang dari misi juga sudah habis. Bagaimana bisa makan?" tanyaku bingung. "Kenapa hidupku sepertinya menderita?"

Tapi belum berapa lama, ada seorang bocah laki-laki berlari kemari.

"Kakak! Kakak lapar? Ini buat kakak!" katanya sambil melempar roti itu ke arahku yang kelaparan. Lalu tanpa berhenti, anak itu langsung lari lagi.

"Eh? Terima kasih ya!" teriakku. Semoga saja dia dengar.

"Wah, Tuhan memang baik. Belum sampai mati kelaparan aku sudah dikasih makan. Hahaa.." kataku sambil membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Tapi, belum sempat roti lezat ini masuk mulutku, ada orang yang berteriak,

"PENCURI!!!"

"Woo? Pencuri? Mana?"

"PENCURIII! GADIS PENCURI!!"

"Woo? Gadis?"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Maksudnya aku?!?" aku mulai panik.

"PENCURIII!!! TANGKAAAP!!"

Kalau begini, maka aku harus…

LUARIIIIIIII!!

"WUAAA!! KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!!"

Aku lari jauh sekali. Kakiku berasa hampir lumpuh, tapi penduduk Konoha tetap mengejarku. Mereka bak badak yang diculek matanya. Mengerikan.

Aku memaksa kedua kaki yang tak pernah kulatih untuk berlari. Tapi, seberapa kuat pun aku, tenaga itu ada batasnya. Jadi, saat aku mencapai titik kehabisan tenaga, kedua kakiku diam dan tak bisa digerakkan lagi. Sedangkan karena efek kelembaman, tubuhku yang tidak langsung berhenti condong ke depan. Alhasil, aku jatuh dengang kepala menyentuh tanah duluan.

**BRUAGH!**

Kurasakan sedikit darah mengalir di pelipis. Saat aku bangun, kulihat para warga desa sudah menghadangku. Aku tahu gemetaran tak ada artinya, karena di dunia yang keras ini, ketahuan mencuri berarti siksaan fisik yang berat, atau minimal dimarahi orang tua.

Tapi orang tuaku tidak disini, jadi, hukuman yang pertama adalah hukumanku. Padahal aku tidak mencuri sama sekali.

"Pencuri cilik, kau akan menyesal," kata seorang paman dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Tapi, aku bukan pencurinya. Tadi ada anak laki-laki yang melemparkan roti ini padaku," aku berusaha membela diri.

"Nak, nak. Tidak tahu apa kalau kau memegang bukti paling kuat di tanganmu?" kata yang lain.

"Tapi.." aku berusaha untuk menghentikan gemetaran di seluruh tubuhku.

"Habisi saja bocah ini."

**BUAGH!!**

**KRAAAK!!**

Hening.

Apa bunyi itu adalah suara tulangku yang patah?

Entahlah. Aku terlalu takut untuk membuka mata.

"Tch. Payah."

Suara itu...

Suara yang belum pernah kudengar (gubrak).

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seorang lelaki seumuranku, berambut hitam jabrik dan memakai baju biru dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya, menghadang para warga desa.

"Kalian payah," ujarnya sambil melemparkan beberapa keping uang.

"Itu untuk roti yang ada di tangannya," lanjutnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Orang-orang desa sedikit bingung, tapi lalu seorang kakek mengambil uang itu.

"Uangnya cukup," katanya.

Oh, rupanya dia adalah kakek penjual roti ini, yang membawa petaka padaku yang tak tahu apa-apa ini dengan mengadu pada para penduduk desa kalau satu rotinya dicuri.

Aku masih bengong. Nyaris ngeces kalau saja aku tidak segera sadar dari lamunan yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Yang aku lakukan setelah itu adalah mengikuti anak laki-laki tadi, dan berniat mengucap terima kasih.

"Umm.. Uchiha-san.."

"..." anak itu tidak menjawab.

"Uchiha-san," ulangku.

"Lemah."

"?!?"

"Sebagai seorang ninja, seharusnya kamu bisa menghadapi mereka semua," kata anak itu tanpa memalingkan wajah.

Lemah.

Kata-kata paling menyakitkan yang terus kudengar sepanjang hidupku. Tidak di kampung halaman, tidak di Konoha. Ternyata kemana pun aku pergi, kata 'lemah' itu selalu membuntuti.

'Ternyata kata 'lemah' memang adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan aku,' pikir Kimchi.

'Bahkan orang yang tidak mengenaliku pun mencap diriku sebagai orang yang lemah.'

Lagi-lagi aku melamun. Dan saat tersadar dari lamunan itu, laki-laki tadi sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Lemah ya? Hahaha.." gumamku sambil tertawa pahit.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa juga menjadi kuat. Lihat saja kau, Uchiha-san. Lihat saja, dunia!"

Aku bertekad untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu yang hanya 3 bulan untuk berlatih. Berlatih sendiri memang tidak efisien, tapi setidaknya aku sudah paham cara berlatih yang cocok untukku. Yah, hal itu memang diajarkan di akademiku yang lama.

Cara berlatih yang paling cocok untukku adalah berlatih di tempat yang ramai

Bukan berarti di pasar atau di kebun binatang. Maksudku di tempat dengan suara-suara alam mengiringi setiap gerakan yang kubuat. Misalnya di bawah air terjun.

Keramaian membuatku berkonsentrasi dengan lebih baik.

Time out yang kubutuhkan cukup banyak juga. Pantas saja aku tidak cepat kuat. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tidak begini, tubuhku yang lemah ini bisa sakit.

Aku memang tipe manusia aneh.

=0==

2 bulan menuju ujian chunin, aku bertemu lagi dengan Uchiha-san yang kemarin menolongku.

"Uchiha-san!"

Dia menoleh sedikit. Syukurlah, aku tidak jadi kacang.

"Waktu itu, aku belum sempat mengucapkan—"

"Bicaranya nanti saja. Aku sedang sibuk," potongnya.

Merasa tidak enak, aku pun mengiyakan. Saat akan membalikkan badan, ia berbicara lagi.

"Kalau mau bicara denganku, nanti sepulang dari akademi kutunggu di taman dekat sungai. Disini terlalu ramai."

Awalnya aku sedikit bingung, tapi kemudian aku sadar ada berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang sedang mengawasi kami, lebih tepatnya mengawasi Uchiha-san. Mata para gadis akademi.

"Ba..baiklah," jawabku ngeri.

Setelah itu, Uchiha muda itu langsung pergi meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hm, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu bel pulang berdering."

=0==

Aku berlari-lari kecil ke taman yang tadi disebutkan Uchiha-san. Dan benar saja, ia sudah disana. Sendirian, tanpa para gadis itu membuntutinya.

"Uchiha-san," panggilku.

Ia menoleh sedikit.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" tiba-tiba ia berkata dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

Sedikit tersentak, aku berujar, "baiklah. Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke. Baiklah," aku menyanggupi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang tadi mau kau katakan?"

"Itu, terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku." jawabku to the point.

"Kalau kau tidak ada di sana, mungkin aku sudah jadi dendeng."

"Aku memang curiga padamu," katanya segera setelah aku selesai berbicara. Tampaknya ia tak berminat mendengarkan basa-basiku.

"Karena itu aku mengikutimu."

"Curiga?" selidikku.

"Kau tidak tampak seperti warga sini. Kalau tidak salah, aku baru melihatmu tahun ini. Tahun lalu kau tidak ada di Konoha. Benar kan?"

Rupanya dia tahu.

"Masa?" aku berusaha memberikan respon sewajar mungkin. Bila dia tahu aku ninja pelarian, mungkin saja dia melaporkanku sebagai penyusup desa pada Hokage.

"Well, aku memang tidak terkenal disini. Teman-temanku juga banyak yang tidak menganggapku. Jadi wajar saja kau tidak pernah melihatku."

"Aku menganggapmu ada," katanya.

Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak. Bahkan ayahku sendiri tidak pernah berkata sepertin itu. Tidak juga ibuku.

"Sebagai seorang ninja, mengabaikan keberadaan ninja lain bisa menjadi hal yang fatal," lanjutnya.

Aku berdiri di sana sambil terpaku.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk pengakuanmu terhadap keberadaanku."

Mungkin dia bingung. Tapi aku rasa, karena dia tak ingin berlama-lama disini, ia mengakhiri dialog kami dengan satu kata singkat.

"Hn."

Lalu anak laki-laki yang 10 cm lebih tinggi dariku itu pun pergi.

Ya, mulai saat itu aku menyukai Sasuke.

Kenapa cinta tumbuh di tempat yang seenaknya ya?

Kenapa cinta bisa tumbuh di hatiku yang gersang ini?

Entah, tapi aku bersyukur karena itu.

=0==

Aku heran, sejak hari itu, hari dimana aku dan Sasuke berbicara empat mata di pinggir sungai yang tenang, Sasuke sering memperhatikanku. Aku sering memergokinya memandangiku diam-diam. Saat kami tak sengaja bertemu, dia selalu memandang tepat ke mataku –walaupun hanya sebentar saja, seakan-akan mencari sesuatu.

Kadang aku heran dengan kelakuannya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari itu –memandangiku, perlahan tapi pasti, aku merasa.. Ah, tapi apakah itu mungkin? Aku merasa Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku.

Liefde. Amor. Love. Ai.

Apa pun bahasanya.

Cinta? Cinta kah yang ia rasakan terhadapku?

Kalau benar itu cinta, maka aku akan menjadi gadis paling berbahagia di dunia.

—Kalau benar itu cinta.

**~ End of flash.**

=0==

Hari ini adalah ujian chunin.

Ujian babak pertama sudah kulewati. Ujian yang hanya bisa dilalui dengan mencontek. Meski tak jago mencontek, aku bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

Terima kasih untuk telinga ini, yang sangat berjasa dalam membantuku 'membaca' gerakan tangan ninja lain di atas kertasnya.

Dan inilah saatnya ujian babak kedua. Ujian yang lebih sulit, yang harus dilalui bersama tim. Ujian dalam hutan yang mengadu kekuatan antar tim dalam merebut gulungan. Yang akan lolos hanya separuh dari jumlah total tim. Ini pertempuran besar.

Setidaknya, tampaknya begitu.

Kakak penguji –yang menurutku sedikit psikopat- memaksa kami menandatangani perjanjian sebelum masuk arena pertempuran. Katanya di dalam hutan akan banyak kematian, jadi kalau kami tidak menandatanganinya, kematian itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Dan tahu tidak?

Dia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum innocent.

Makanya aku bilang dia sedikit psikopat. Atau malah dia itu mungkin sebenarnya benar-benar gila?

Sebelum melangkah ke dalam hutan, aku meyakinkan diri bahwa latihanku yang hanya tiga bulan itu cukup untuk menghadapi ninja-ninja Konoha, Suna, bahkan ninja dari kampung halamanku, ninja Oto.

'Aku kan dari klan elit. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan ini.' Batinku memotivasi diri. Aku memang tidak yakin ketangguhan sebuah klan akan menyelamatkan nyawaku, tapi hanya itu hal yang ada padaku yang bisa kupakai sebagai penyemangat diri.

Jadi, tanpa menunggu lagi, aku masuk ke dalam hutan.

Gelap, lembab. Dua hal yang kubenci dari suatu tempat ada disini. Aku jadi tahu kenapa hutan ini disebut 'Forest of Death'. Karena 'death', kematian, terukir dimana-mana, membuatku semakin merinding saja. Ingin rasanya aku menyelesaikan misi ini secepatnya, yang berarti mengalahkan kelompok ninja lain secepatnya.

Gulungan yang ada padaku warna biru, dengan kata lain, gulungan bumi. Kira-kira, gulungan apa yang dipegang Sasuke ya?

Dalam misi ini, pengintaian adalah kunci utama berhasil. Jangan pernah mempercayai siapa pun, termasuk rekan tim sendiri, kalau tidak benar-benar tahu pasti bahwa dia adalah rekan setim.

Aku dan rekan satu tim sudah membuat rencana. Karena kami bertiga memang tak pandai dalam urursan serang menyerang, maka kami setuju untuk mendahului yang lain ke depan menara yang ada di tengh hutan. Disana kami akan menyiapkan jebakan-jebakan. Dan dengan begitu, kami akan lebih mudah mengincar kelompok pembawa gulungan surga.

Hari kedua kami sudah sampai di menara. Bukannya tanpa perjuangan, kami mati-matian menghadapi serangkaian serangan ninja-ninja lainnya. Tapi sekali lagi, karena sebuah pelajaran berharga; tolong menolong dan kerja sama, kami berhasil melaluinya.

Akhirnya sampailah kami di menara. Jebakan yang kami pasang semuanya berjumlah 8 buah. Hari keempat, kami sudah siap di posisi masing-masing.

Dan inilah saat yang menentukan.

**JRAT!!**

Dapat satu, pikiru.

Aku, yang posisi dari jebakan paling dekat, segera berlari kearahnya. Keraguan akan kekuatanku pun muncul lagi, tapi percuma juga berhenti. Tidak akan bisa di tengah hutan ini untuk menyerah. Aku pun berhenti berlari di jarak 3 meter dari jebakan.

Betapa terkejutnya aku.

Sasuke. Dari klan Uchiha.

Dia yang terjebak di dalam jebakan itu.

Dan kau tahu tidak?

Di pinggangnya kulihat gulungan surga.

=0==

"Serahkan gulunganmu!" perintah Sasuke sambil bersiap munghujamkan kunai ke perutku.

"Uchiha-san.. kupikir kita teman," kataku dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya.

'Sudah kuduga, aku memang lebih lemah darinya,' kataku dalam hati.

"Tch."

"Kupikir, kau sering memperhatikanku. Kupikir.. kau suka padaku," kataku blak-blakan.

"Khe. Jangan bodoh. Aku bukannya memperhatikanmu. Aku mengawasimu. Dan kau tahu? Ternyata strategiku ini berhasil membuatmu mengira aku jatuh cinta padamu. Betapa bodohnya."

Apa yang baru saja kudengar?

Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak mau percaya.

Rasanya mau mati saja, mendengar orang yang kita sukai mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan.

Tubuhku sudah mati rasa. Mataku kehilangan tenaga untuk tetap melihat ke arahnya.

Pandanganku pun memburam.

=0==

Ah.. aku sudah mati.

Pasti aku sudah mati.

Kedua indera pengelihatan ini kubuka.

Putih.

Benar kan? Aku sudah mati?

"Kimchi."

"... Ng?"

"Kimchi, syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Kalain.. Aku belum mati? Kalau begitu, ini rumah sakit? Apa yang terjadi?"

Salah satu rekan satu timku menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak ingat, Kimchi? Kau pingsan di tengah hutan. Kami mati-matian melindungimu. Padahal kami sudah mendapat gulungan surga, tapi karena kau pingsan, kelompok kita didiskualifikasi."

Diam seribu bahasa adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan. Masa..

Kelompokku gagal karena aku?

"Sudahlah Kimchi. Tak apa. Kami malah lebih khawatir padamu. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"…"

"Kimchi?"

"Kalian marah padaku?" tanyaku takut.

"Kami tidak marah padamu kok. Kami justru akan menyesal kalau kau mati di tengah hutan itu."

"…Terima kasih... sahabat."

Kedua sahabatku hanya tersenyum.

"Kimchi, sebenarnya hari ini babak final ujian chunin akan diadakan," katanya.

"Eh? Masa? Apakah aku pingsan selama itu?"

"Ya. Beberapa syarafmu putus, kau koma beberapa minggu. Untung hari ini kau sudah sembuh."

"Kalau begitu, antar aku ke tempat pertandingannya!" kataku memohon.

"Apa? Kau kan belum benar-benar—"

"Kumohon." Sebenarnya aku memaksa sih.

Mereka berdua menyerah.

"Baiklah," sahut mereka kompak.

=0==

Saat aku masuk, semua orang sedang tidur.

Aneh sekali. Ngapain juga mereka tidur di tengah pertandingan yang lagi seru-serunya?

Tapi aku tak sempat untuk mencari tahu. Karena sedetik kemudian, bertubi-tubi shinobi asing masuk ke arena pertempuran dan menyerang ninja-ninja Konoha yang menjaga arena itu.

Aku terpencar dari teman-temanku, mereka, yang masih berseragam dan berperlengkapan lengkap, mau tak mau terlibat dalam pertempuran itu. Tapi aku? Seragam saja tidak kukenakan. Apalagi senjata? Mana sempat aku bawa-bawa senjata?

Aku panik. Aku mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian.

'Dapat!'

Dengan tubuhku yang masih belum 100% pulih, aku melompat-lompat untuk mencapai tujuanku. Sepertinya tempat itu cukup aman untuk bersembunyi.

Sebentar lagi sampai, tapi tanpa diduga, sebuah kunai menancap di pahaku.

"AAARRH!"

Rasa sakit ini, tanda kunai itu membuka luka yang sebelumnya digoreskan Sasuke di pahaku –yang belum pulih total. Belum sempat aku mencabutnya, datang lagi beberapa kunai yang semuanya tepat menghujam alat gerakku.

Saat itu aku yakin, aku akan mati.

Meskipun sebenarnya tidak mau, aku melihat siapa yang menyerangku.

Dia...

Ninja Oto.

Bagus. Aku akan mati di tangan shinobi negaraku sendiri, dengan identitas ninja Konoha melekat di kepalaku.

Saat kepasrahan akan takdir merebut seluruh akal sehatku, tiba-tiba shinobi pemilik tangan yang akan mencabut nyawaku tumbang. Dadanya berlubang ditembus sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Itu kan...

Tidak mungkin.

Saat kesadaranku tinggal setengah, aku mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sudah setahun lebih tak kudengar, dan kukira aku tak akan pernah mendengarnya lagi.

"Kimchi."

Benarkah dia..

"Sudah kuduga, kau tak akan bertambah kuat di desa ini."

.....

"Aniki?"

* * *

Hai, ini Kimchi. Mulai sekarang saia akan nulis fiction, tapi saia akan menggunakan akun Kentona.

Ini fic romance kedua Kimchi. Bisakah disebut romance?

Setelah fic romance pertama yang gagal, sekarang Kimchi berusaha ngebuat fic kedua.

Ada beberapa hal yang misterius kan? Yang mungkin readers gak ngerti maksudnya. Tapi, jawaban dari semua misteri dalam fic ini akan diungkap dalam fic Kentona-Kimchi yang baru akan dibuat (gubrak).

So, ikuti terus fic2 kami ya! ^^

Review please?


End file.
